The Sleepover
by TheDerpiestWriter
Summary: Konoka has been invited to the class rep's sleepover! She drags Setsuna along not just because she's her bodyguard, but because the story wouldn't be as fun withou her!


Author's Note: I didn't know what to rate this so I rated it T for the language just in case.

Disclaimer: Negima is not mine. None of it. Notta. Not one bit. It's Ken Akamatsu's.

The Sleepover

"Set-chan! Set-chan! Look what I got in the mail!" Konoka waved a pink slip of paper in Setsuna's face.

Setsuna tried to wave the sheet out of her face, "What is it, Ojou-sama?"

Konoka slapped Setsuna's face with the sheet, "Kono-chan."

"K-Kono-chan...what is it?"

Her face beamed, "I got invited to Ayaka's sleepover!"

Setsuna smiled, but inwardly groaned. She felt that sleepovers were boring. At sleepovers she was the one who actually slept, "I hope you have fun Ojou-er-Kono-chan."

"Do you wanna come, Set-chan?"

"Um, no. Not really. Sleepovers aren't really my thing..."

"But you have to!"

"What? No I don't! Besides, I wasn't invited!"

Konoka pouted, "But Set-chan, you're my bodyguard! You have to go where I go!"

_Crap! _"Well...I can't argue with that..."

Konoka jumped and curled her legs in and squealed, "It's tonight so get ready!"

"T-T-Tonight? That doesn't give me much time!"

"Well hurry up, silly!"

Setsuna rushed up to her room and grabbed her duffel bag. She went through her drawers hunting down appropriate PJ's, "I have nothing fit for a sleepover. All I wear to bed is shorts and a tank top." Setsuna started to throw clothes over her head.

Mana walked into her room unnoticed because she's freaky like that, "Setsuna, I heard from the Ojou-sama that you're going to a sleepover with her. Since when do you go to sleepovers?" Mana dodged the wave of clothes and caught a tank top in midair, "Maybe you should wear a tank top and shorts...?"

Setsuna stopped bombarding Mana with clothes, "But girls don't wear stuff like that to sleepovers."

She rolled her eyes, "You sound like someone who doesn't know how to be a girl. They all will be eyeing you with this on."

Setsuna gawked at her, "What makes you say that?"

Mana rolled her eyes again, "Really, Setsuna? You can't see the way some of these girls have looked at you? Even the class rep has given you the up-down."

Blushing, Setsuna asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Just wear what you usually wear. You don't want to leave the Ojou-sama waiting, do you?"

Setsuna sighed. They both knew what happened when Konoka was left to wait. Setsuna stuffed her 'PJ's' and clothes for the next day into her duffel bag and raced out the door, "She's gonna have fun tonight." Mana said closed the door behind her.

Setsuna and Konoka stepped in front of the golden gates of the Yukihiro Estate. Konoka rang the buzzer on the gate. A snobbish sounding voice was heard at the other end, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi! This is Konoe Konoka! This is my bodyguard, Sakurazaki Setsuna. We're here for the sleepover!"

"Um...ok" Something buzzed and the gates opened to a yard with huge hedge sculptures. They 'ooo'd' and 'ahh'd' the interesting ones and 'eww'd' the one of the class rep and Negi.

Ayaka was waiting for them at the door, "Konoka-san! I'm glad to see-er, Sakurazaki-san?"

"I-um..."

"She's my bodyguard, remember? She goes where I go. Is that ok?"

Ayaka looked at Setsuna strangely and shrugged, "The more the merrier. You're the last ones to arrive, everyone's in the den."

The class rep led them through a series of long hallways until they reached what she called the den, "Everyone! Konoka-san's here! She even brought Sakurazaki-san." Setsuna shyly waved. She was trying to find her comfort zone. In the room was Makie, Asuna, and Yue.

_This should be ok...After all, I know them all..._

Konoka sat next to Yue, "Yue-san, I didn't know that you and the rep were friends."

Yue sipped on an onion root beer drink, "Yea, Ayaka and I go way back. We're like this." She crossed her fingers, "And besides, one can only tolerate so much of Paru..."

Konoka giggled, "That's true."

"Okay everyone! I got the newest game of the Zombie Rider series!" She held up the cover, "Zombie Rider 3: Chicken Nugget Rebellion! Critics say its the best one!"

Asuna exploded out of her seat, "I wanna go first!"

"Chill, monkey! There's a four-player mode so four can play at a time! Can you count to four?"

Makie's hand shot up before Asuna could respond, "Ooo! I wanna play, too!"

Class rep fired up the Wii. Setsuna sat in Asuna's spot on the couch and watched Asuna, the rep, Makie, and Konoka play that bizarre game. Yue cheered from the sidelines.

"Whoa! Look at those chicken bits fly!" Asuna said rapidly pressing A.

_I wanna play... _Setsuna thought.

Suddenly Konoka's player fell, "Aw no! I died! You wanna play, Yue?" Yue nodded and Konoka handed her the Wii remote, "It's ok. I'll hang out with Set-chan."

Setsuna's heart jumped when she heard her name. _Dammit. Stop doing that! _Konoka sat next to her knight, "You have to socialize, Set-chan."

"Um, that's ok, Ojou-sama. I'm-uh-keeping Asuna-san's seat warm..." she mumbled.

"Oh PUHLEASE, Set-chan. Oh, look. Asuna just died. She needs her seat back. How 'bout you go play?"

"Ok then."

"Yay! Setsuna-san's playing!" Makie cheered.

Asuna handed her remote to Setsuna, "All right, Setsuna. Show me yo moves."

The rep pressed start and started the game. Setsuna expertly mashed buttons and dodged the angry nuggets of chicken.

"Yay Set-chan! You're winning!"

"Not if I can help it," Growled the rep. She punched in a cheat code and pushed Setsuna's character out of the way.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Setsuna cried trying to catch up again.

"OHOHOHOHO! I can do as I please!"

Setsuna's fingers started to grow weary, but her determination compelled her further! Setsuna randomly pressed buttons and hoped something would work. Suddenly, her character sprouted rocket launchers from his back. The rockets aimed and shot at Ayaka's character. He exploded and Setsuna won. The screen flashed 'P3 WINS!'.

Setsuna's head cocked to its side, "Eh...?"

Asuna was excited, "OMIGAWD! THAT WAS THE HARDEST AND MOST COMPLEX CHEAT IN THE GAME! TEACH ME HOW YOU DID IT!"

Yue was indifferent.

Class rep was furious, "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CHEATED!"

"Yay Set-chan! You won!"

Setsuna felt a surge of pride, "Yeah...yeah I guess I did."

Class rep regained her composure, "Well, dinner's ready! Come with me if you want to eat."

After the huge meal, the girls went up to the rep's room. Makie suggested that it was time to put PJ's on. Setsuna went to get dressed in the bathroom down the hall, "Oh crud. What if I look out of place? These aren't real pajamas..." She shrugged and headed back to the other room. The other girls were already dressed. Yue wore a long shirt, Asuna wore her fuzzy PJ's, Makie wore pink PJ's, Konoka wore PJ pants and a shirt and, the class rep wore a sparkly see through robe and underneath was a small outfit. _Why doesn't that surprise me? _Setsuna thought, looking away.

"Nice pajamers, Setsuna," Asuna said as she took her seat next to Konoka.

"I agree. You can totally see that she's been working out," Konoka added squeezing Setsuna's bicept.

Setsuna's face turned red, "Ojou-sama,please...!"

Ayaka sighed, "I wish Negi-sensei was here...Did he not get my invitation?"

Asuna rolled her eyes, "No, he got the twenty invites you jammed under our door. He just had stuff to do."

"I still wish he was here..."

"Somehow I still feel his presence...," Yue said looking at the millions of Negi pictures crammed on every visible space.

"It's gonna be hard to sleep tonight," Konoka whispered in Setsuna's ear.

"What should we do?" Asuna asked bored.

"Lets gossip!" Makie suggested.

Konoka's eyes gleamed, "Yeah!"

Setsuna sighed, _I guess mindless gossip wouldn't hurt..._

Ayaka pointed a finger at Yue, "Yue! Word on the street says that you are in love!"

Yue choked on her lemon-lime garlic drink, "I-I-I am not!"

"Oh please. It's written all over your face!" Konoka observed.

"Spill the beans, girl!" Asuna said.

"It's...Ne-er-none of your business..."

"Oh poo," Konoka pouted.

"I'm not afraid to say who _I _like!" The rep boasted, "I, Yukihiro Ayaka, am completely and undeniably in love with-"

"Negi. Yea, yea. We know. The whole world knows, ya cradle robber."

Ayaka shot daggers at the redhead, "Cradle robber? Well, at least I don't like old shaggy men!"

Asuna looked away, "I don't like him anymore..."

"Orly? Then who do you like?"

"Um-"

"Never mind. I don't wanna know."

"Um, yea..." Desperately trying to get the spotlight off of her, Asuna turned to Setsuna, "Who do YOU like, Setsuna?"

All eyes were on Setsuna, "Oh yes! We're DYING to know!" Ayaka said. The group agreed in unison and Konoka giggled.

"I wanna know myself, too, Set-chan."

All the heat in Setsuna's body migrated to her face, "I-I-um...I'm not interested in boys..."

"I KNEW IT!" Ayaka shouted, jabbing a finger at Setsuna's chest.

"EHHH? Wha-what do you know?" _This was supposed to be mindless gossip!_

"Oh PULEASE, Setsuna! We ALL know it! It's so obvious!"

Setsuna began to sweat, _Oh no! Ojou-sama, I'm sorry..._

Ayaka's gaze softened, "You're gay."

"IT'S TRUE! I'M SO SORRY OJOU-huh?"

"It's all right, Setsuna-san. We support you one hundred percent! Right girls?" Everyone cheered.

"But...but..." Setsuna felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Set-chan. I knew you were when I saw how...friendly Tsukuyomi-san was toward you."

"But that doesn't prove anything! She's ALWAYS like that towards me! She's some freakin' psychopath!"

"Chill out! It's not just that. You're just so...butch." Asuna said.

Ayaka nodded, "Just look at what you're wearing. It's totally butch!"

Yue added, "Only someone really butch would be that cut."

"You know I have to train to be an effective bodyguard! I have to be fit!"

"I think I know the problem here," Makie said.

_Yes! She understands this is all wrong!_

"You're still in the closet, aren't you?"

Setsuna hits the floor and sweat drops, "I AM NOT IN THE CLOSET!"

"Set-chan, you're not open with yourself?" Konoka asked, ignoring Setsuna's outburst, "That's ok. First you gotta recognise yourself as a homosexual."

"For the last time: I'M NOT GAY!"

"Ok, ok. Stay in the closet for all I care. Lets move on, shall we?" Ayaka said.

_Oh thank God! That was close..._

"Lets play Truth or Dare," Yue suggested.

_Oh no..._

"Oooo! Me first!" Konoka said excited, "Truth or Dare...Asuna."

Asuna smirked, "Dare."

"I dare you too...jump up and down and say 'I'm a monkey'."

Asuna got up and did as she was told, "I'm a monkey. I'm a monkey..."

"You can do better than that..." Makie said, disappointed.

"Ok I'll try again. Um...Makie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say that Twilight sucks eggs."

"Twilight sucks eggs...?"

Konoka giggled.

"Really, Konoka? If you're not gonna think of something good then you lose your turn," the rep said impatiently.

"No! I got one! Truth or Dare...Set-chan!"

"Um...dare." _This shouldn't be that hard. She kinda sucks at dares._

"I dare you to strip naked, slather peanut butter all over yourself, and run around the entire estate!"

"_WHAT?_ Wait, why peanut butter?"

Konoka licked her lips, "I like peanut butter."

"Um, I can't. I gotta go to...to the bathroom!"

Konoka slanted her eyes, "The bathroom?"

"Um, yes. Excuse me..." Setsuna got herself out of there. _Omigawd, that was even more close! Ojou-sama doesn't play around with her peanut butter! _

She stood around the door letting time pass when suddenly she heard Ayaka's voice, "You're lucky, Konoka."

_Eh? _Setsuna leaned closer to the door.

"Really? How so?"

"You're constantly protected by a buff bodyguard!" She sighed dreamily.

"Oh, Set-chan? Yea, I guess..."

"Do you like Setsuna?" That was Asuna's voice this time.

"Well...um..."

Setsuna leaned as close to the door as possible. She had an ear on the door, struggling to hear the conversation. Poor Setsuna put too much preassure on the door, so the door swung open and Setsuna tumbled into the room.

"I think I-SET-CHAN?"

In a jumbled heap on the floor, Setsuna groaned, "Owww..."

"Someone's nosey..." Yue mumbled, sipping her drink.

"Setsuna-san? Where you there the whole time?" the rep asked, blushing madly.

_Gotta save at least a little bit of my dignity, _"Um, no...?"

After that little incident, the rep decided that it was movie time, "Asuna brought the movie for us. Asuna, what did you bring?"

Asuna smirked as she dug through her bag, "Only the coolest movie ever!" She took it out and showed everyone the cover, "Ninja Assassin 2!"

Makie whimpered, "Is...is it...violent?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh..." Makie crawled beside Yue for comfort.

Yue patted her head, "It's gonna be all right..."

"All right? As if! People are getting their heads sliced off and the blood spews everywhere!" Asuna wildly said, excitement building up.

Makie shrieked. "Cut that out!" the rep barked, "We'll watch it! You don't have to narrate it for us!"

Asuna popped the movie into the DVD player and fast forwarded to the movie. Setsuna sat down on the couch. Ninja assassins sounded good to her. Konoka sat down next to her and scooted closer to her. Setsuna's heart rate sped up, _I told you to stop it! _Asuna plopped down next to Konoka, "Lets get this party started! Ayaka! Get us some popcorn!"

The class rep grumbled and five minutes later she came back with tubs of popcorn, "Here's your popcorn..." She threw a tub at Asuna.

The lights were off and the movie started. Konoka asked for the popcorn from Asuna. Konoka passed the popcorn to Setsuna, "Can you hold this, Set-chan?" Setsuna mumbled "Ok."

As the movie progressed, Konoka moved closer and closer and closer to her guardian until Setsuna felt her hot breath by her face. Setsuna's blush darkened. Thankful that the darkness of the room hid it, she tried to make herself comfortable, _It's ok, Setsuna. Stay calm... No! Get out of here, dirty thoughts! _Konoka sighed and snuggled into Setsuna's shoulder, _GAAAAHHH! _Setsuna screamed on the inside.

Setsuna saw someone get their head cut off by a sharp blade. Konoka shrieked and flailed her arms around, smacking the popcorn tub right out of Setsuna's hands, "Ojou-sama?"

Konoka blushed, "I'm sorry, Set-chan... That was just _so _scary..."

_Are you serious? _"But you've seen me fight. You should be used to stuff like this."

"I'm sorry..." Konoka rested her head in Setsuna's lap. She looked up and quietly said, "When you're here with me like this it...makes me feel better. It makes me feel more safe..." She looked into Setsuna's eyes and Setsuna melted. Asuna ruined the moment by shushing them.

Another person was sliced in half right down the middle. Konoka screamed again and her arm smacked Setsuna's face with a loud _WHACK! _Setsuna groaned and held her cheek. Konoka quickly sat up, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Set-chan! Here, I'll make it all better." Konoka leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She used her healing powers through the kiss so Setsuna's cheek stopped throbbing.

"_O-O-OJOU-SAMA!" _Setsuna exclaimed.

Konoka giggled, "Oh Set-chan, you're so cute when you get like this."

The class rep turned off the movie, "Asuna! Why did you have to get such a vile movie? We can't watch this anymore!"

"It's not my fault you can't handle it!"

"_I _can handle it! _They _can't!" she pointed a finger at Konoka and Makie, who was in a fetal position in the corner, "I think it's time we all go to bed."

"_NO!_" Makie wailed, "What if the ninjas get me while I'm sleeping?"

The rep rolled her eyes, "No one's going to get you..."

The girls got out their sleeping bags and laid them out. Suddenly, it occurred to Setsuna that she forgot to bring a sleeping bag, _Oh shoot! I was in such a rush that I forgot!_

"What's wrong, Set-chan? You don't have your sleeping bag? That's okay! You can share mine!"

"But-but-but Ojou-sama, that wouldn't be appropriate..."

"Why not? We used to sleep in the same futon when we were little. What diff does it make now? And besides, we're best friends. This is what best friends do."

"Okay, Ojou-sama..."

With everyone settled, Asuna turned off the light and got into her sleeping bag. Setsuna walked up to Konoka's sleeping bag, Konoka already in it. _Okay, you can do this. _Konoka unzipped her bag and patted the space next to her. Setsuna gulped, _Can't do this! Can't do this! _But she did anyway.

Setsuna got in and turned so that her back was facing Konoka. Konoka wrapped her arms around her waist, "You're so warm..." she mumbled.

"Th-thanks..." Setsuna stammered. Setsuna felt her move closer to her. Her heart raced. Konoka was so close that it felt like their bodies were becoming one. Setsuna felt wet.

"Goodnight, Set-chan..." Konoka mumbled before she went to sleep. Setsuna would be stuck like this for the whole night...

Setsuna tried to scoot away, but this wasn't the biggest sleeping bag in the world and Konoka had a vice grip on her.

"Ojou-sama..." she whispered.

Konoka kicked Setsuna swiftly in the leg, "Kono-chan..." she said in her sleep.

_I'm doomed! Doomed until morning! _

Setsuna didn't get much sleep last night. She spent it fighting the naughty urges that constantly crawled into her head. Setsuna's eyes were bloodshot and Asuna said that she had bags under her eyes.

Konoka had all of her stuff packed up and was ready to go, "That was the best night sleep I've ever gotten!" She patted Setsuna's back, "I'm sorry that you didn't sleep well last night..."

Class rep escorted them to the door, "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah! You sure know how to have a sleepover!"

_I'm glad that's over with, _Setsuna thought, _That was worse than that time I went shopping with Ojou-sama and Asuna-san... _She shuddered from the memory.

As Konoka and Setsuna walked away, Konoka said, "You know what? I think that maybe _I'll _have a sleepover one day! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Setsuna fell to the ground, exhausted, _Sometimes I wounder if she knows she's killing me..._

End

I think that was my best story yet X3 I hope you enjoyed it. Please review 'cuz reviews are nice.


End file.
